


Kitchen Floor Cuddles

by Itsquiettime



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, cuddle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark settled in for a long cuddle session.  He smiled, the house finally felt like home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Floor Cuddles

The house was quiet. Too quiet.  

Mark rolled over in a bed that was far too big for him and flopped around on his stomach.  He stretched out, trying to enjoy the space while it lasted, but he felt hollow and unsatisfied without limbs twisting with his own and laughter and taunts sailing through the air.

He took a deep breath, breathing out slowly and carefully.  

Giving in to his restlessness, he rolled out of bed.  His ears were practically ringing from the silence. 

Though they had spoken the day before, he thought about skyping Jack, who was in Ireland with his family, or Danny, who was off touring with Brian.  He decided against it as he didn’t want to interrupt either of his partners simply because he couldn’t handle being alone for a few days.

A few weeks.  

Shaking his head, he decided to put his restless mind and built up energy to good use.  Spring was crawling to life and the world was beginning anew.  He could open all of the windows, turn up his favorite music, and clean until he was too tired to miss his giggling fuzz ball and mischievous leprechaun. 

He tossed open the window of their bedroom and took a deep breath of clean, fresh air.  He smiled and systematically went through the house, opening every window until a breeze could swirl uninterrupted through their happy home.  

Sighing, Mark picked up his gloves and cleaning supplies.  It would take him all day, but a clean house and blissful exhaustion would be worth it. 

That was the thing about partners: after having them by your side almost constantly for years, it was hard to accomplish simple tasks – like sleeping – without them.  

A couple of hours later and mark had finished everything but their bedroom.  Half-way through scrubbing a stain from the carpet – probably Jack’s coffee, damn him and his addiction – Mark realized that he was out of cleaning supplies.  

Tossing his gloves aside, he caught sight of their neighbors, the Peppers, outside washing their car. He wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the good weather. 

He grabbed his wallet before skipping outside.  He left the windows open, but locked the door, he would ask Andy to keep an eye on their house for the half hour it was going to take to fetch what he needed. 

He walked over into his neighbor’s yard only to be bombarded by happy faces, wet hugs, and laughter.  The Pepper children adored their Markimoo.

“Andy!  Good to see you!” Mark greeted the man with a handshake, laughing as the children ran off at the risk of having soap thrown on them by their father. 

“Mark!  You too!  The guys aren’t back, I see.” 

Mark frowned slightly, “No. I kind of miss them.  It’s too quiet.” 

Andy laughed, “I suppose it’s natural to grow accustomed to chaos if it’s just part of your environment.” 

Mark grinned and nodded. “Andy? Do you mind doing something for me?” 

Andy looked at Mark and smiled, “Yeah, man.  What do you need?” 

“Watch the house for like thirty minutes?  I need to run out and get some stuff.  We’re short on cleaning supplies.” 

“Yeah!  You cleaning your house actually peer pressured me into cleaning my car.  How dare you?”  

Mark laughed.  “Thanks!  I’ll be back in a bit.”  Mark waved and marched off. 

Forty-five minutes later found mark stomping back down the sidewalk with the cleaner in hand.  Of course he had to be stuck behind some crazy woman who was arguing with the cashier about a price.  Mark thought the whole situation ridiculous because the poor guy didn’t even have anything to do with prices. 

Mark could never work in customer service, he just wasn’t cut out for the job. 

He waved at Andy, who had given up on washing the car and had devolved into playing in the water with his kids.  Mark yelled his thanks and chuckled to himself as the oldest girl heaved a glob of mud at her father, smacking him in the chest with it. 

He could hear music coming from his home which made him pause, he could have sworn he had cut the music off before he left.  Shrugging, he unlocked his door and made his way into the kitchen to find a new pair of gloves to continue cleaning. 

The sound of footsteps sent alarm bells blaring through Mark’s brain.  He spun around to catch a glimpse of a green blur before he was tackled to the ground by a loud, Irish- accented force.  

Mark hit the ground and cleaning supplies went flying.  The impact knocked his breath from him, but he recovered to slowly realize what had just flown into him. 

Jack.  Jack was home.  He was lying on his chest and giggling and _he was home._

Mark wrapped his arms around the wiggling body of his boyfriend and pressed his face into green hair. It didn’t smell like it usually did, he must have run out of shampoo while he was away. 

“I missed you.” The words were whispered and he could swear he heard Jack’s voice break. 

“I missed you too.” Mark could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he fought them back, not wanting to waste time crying when he could be pressing his lips to Jack’s. 

Before Mark could slide his fingers under Jack’s chin to lift his head up, a tall, laughing body crashed atop the both of them. 

Mark looked up and was met with a bright smile and unmanageable hair. 

“Danny!” Mark cheered, “You’re home too!” 

Danny pressed a pair of soft, warm lips against his and Mark could feel all of the tension leave his body. He missed them.  He missed them so much. 

Jack wiggled around uncomfortably from his position squished between his two bigger boyfriends. “Guys. Can’t breathe.  You’re killing the leprechaun.” 

Mark pulled away from Danny, who whined at the loss.  Taking initiative, he rolled the three of them so they weren’t stacked on top of each other anymore, but rather lying in a mess on the kitchen floor.  

Jack spoke softly, he was still nestled into Mark’s chest, but he had a death grip on Danny’s hand as it rested on his stomach.  “We wanted to surprise you with coming home early.  We were kind of worried to come home and find all of the windows open, but no Markimoo in sight.” 

Mark ran his hands through Jack’s hair, massaging the tips of his fingers into his scalp, comforting him. 

“Yeah,” Danny’s voice was also quiet, treasuring the peaceful moment. “But Andy told us where you were.” He smiled charmingly and Mark felt his heat melt all over his ribs. 

“That asshole could have told me you guys were home.” 

Jack scooted up until he could press his lips against Mark’s throat, “That’s not how you keep a secret, Markimoo.” 

Danny pressed his cheek against Jack’s shoulder, content to just enjoy being home and in the company of the two men he loved the most.  

Mark settled in for a long cuddle session.  He smiled, the house finally felt like home again. 


End file.
